syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
December 14
1919 Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse To Face Test Wednesday Local Quintet Will Play Utica Team Of New York State League Here Basketball fans of Syracuse will be given their first opportunity to see a New York State League team in action on Wednesday night when the Utica club will take the court at the armory in opposition to Wilbur Crisp’s All-Syracuse aggregation. Utica is trailing along in one of the lower positions in the league standing at the present time but the game will show just what Crisp’s aggregation can do against professionals and is likely to be followed up by contests with Albany, Troy, Schenectady and other strong combinations in the league. The Utica team has in its lineup some of the best known younger stars of the game including “Al” Schuler, who led the State League in the matter of points scored during the 1916-1917 season. Brad Hall, rated as one of the best defensive guards in the league, “Blubs” Alberding, a member of Basloe’s Globe Trotting Oswego champions of 1913-1914 and a substitute on the Utica team of 1915-1916 when it had the eastern championship. Fay Inman, manager of the Utica team, is also among the well known players of the state. Never a star, he has always been able to hold his own in any class and is rated as a dependable player in any position. The teams will line up as follows for Wednesday night’s game: UTICA: Nestor, rf, Schuler, lf, Leary, c, Hall, lg, Inman, rg. ALL-SYRACUSE: Rafter, rf, Tormey, lf, Schwarzer, c, Casey, lg, Martin, rg. 1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Playing At Elmira The Syracuse Nationals basketball team, winner of its last two starts, will oppose the Buffalo Bison quintet in an exhibition game at Elmira tonight. The teams have met three times this season with Buffalo sweeping all decisions. John “Chick” Meehan, idled by injury, will return to action for Syracuse tonight and Coach Benny Borgmann is expected to give Jack Dugger, recent addition to the squad, some action. Dugger joined the Nats this week after completing the football season as a member of the Buffalo Bisons. He is an Ohio State graduate and towers six feet four inches tall. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nationals In New York The Syracuse Nationals took to the road today, but the Philadelphia Warriors, who won here Sunday, practiced at Syracuse University’s gymnasium while awaiting action in a double-header at Buffalo tomorrow night. New York will entertain the Nats tonight in the second game of a Madison Square Garden doubleheader. Boston plays Minneapolis in the last game. Tomorrow night the Nats and Knicks take the floor for the first game, with Milwaukee as Boston’s foe in the nightcap. The Nats and Lakers then fly west for Saturday’s home at Minneapolis and return on the same plane to be rivals at the War Memorial Sunday. It was learned that Minoa’s Ronnie Costello is to report for induction into the armed services Dec. 27. He will stay with the Warriors until called. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:December 14 Category:Borgmann Category:Casey Category:Costello Category:Crisp Category:Dugger Category:Martin Category:Meehan Category:Rafter Category:Schwarzer Category:Tormey